Transaction and portable data terminals are becoming wide spread in use to facilitate commercial transactions and to manage and track inventory and shipped items. One of the functions of these terminals is to store and display information related to indicia bearing items.
For example it is now commonplace that the product name and price of an item being purchased will be displayed to a customer in response to the scanning of the product's barcode. Unfortunately despite the existence of additional product information that could be displayed, current terminals lack an efficient scalable system and method to provide this additional content.
What is needed is a system and method that facilitates the display of product, inventory, shipment, and transaction specific information.